


A Patch of Gloom

by Draycevixen



Series: Flashslash -- The Professionals [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very short case fic. :D</p><p>Written for flashslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patch of Gloom

.

 

The King’s Head was full of warmth and _hail fellow well met_ spirit on a Friday night. Well all except for the patch of gloom at the far end of the bar, commonly known to friend and foe alike as _Bodie, just Bodie_.

Bodie took another drink from the beer he was nursing and winced again as the alcohol hit his split lip. They’d spent the last two days trying to track down a lead on a gross of machine guns for sale without any luck at all and then Doyle… no, he wasn’t going to think about that.

 _Harper!_ Two bloody days of looking and there he was at the end of the bar. Bodie put his glass down and followed Harper out of the pub, watching him bear left at the end of the street. Bodie thought about calling Doyle but wasn’t sure if he’d answer and if he did… no. Bodie called HQ and started trailing Harper.

 

Distracted, Bodie had blindly stumbled into an ambush and had the snot kicked out of him before the gang had rolled him into a tarpaulin for easy disposal. They’d been loading him into the back of a lorry when Bodie heard the first shots. Minutes later, the tarpaulin was peeled back and Doyle loomed over him.

“Fucking hell, look at you. Why didn’t you call me, you stupid bastard?”

“You said… When I kissed… You punched me, told me—”

“All right, all right... Save your strength, the ambulance should be here in a minute.” Doyle leaned in close, searching for a bruise free spot on Bodie’s face. “You surprised me, that’s all, I just needed time to think.” Doyle’s kiss landed high and safely on Bodie’s forehead.

 

.


End file.
